Heat
was a campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In gameplay it's both a redux and a reversal of Safehouse, while in story it is the SAS team's fight to survive against Imran Zakhaev's supporters after the capture (and execution) of Khaled Al-Asad. Plot The level starts off with Captain Price, Soap, Gaz and Sgt. Baron are charging down to defend the hill. Sgt. Baron starts off in a sniper position inside one of the barns. The Russian Loyalist from the previous mission Safehouse is absent from the level. The original plan was to deploy charges (antipersonnel explosives) at "Phase Line Alpha" near a church, and "Phase Line Bravo" near a tavern, then to hold out until extraction at a landing zone (LZ) at the top of the hill. However, after the simultaneous detonations at Alpha, the enemy (mistaking the SAS team for a much larger force) eventually resorted to mortars to force them back. Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish would then man a Mini gun inside a crashed Black Hawk helicopter, holding off the enemy until enemy helicopters started deploying troops. Once "Soap" and the rest of the SAS soldiers reached Phase Line Bravo, he had to use four detonators (one in each of four windows) in the tavern to manually detonate the Bravo charges. They would retreat up the hill once more toward the same barn where they found Al-Asad, after which the team held off the enemy and allowed Soap to use a conveniently-placed (coincidentally or not) Javelin missile system to take out four enemy tanks. However, despite the clearing of enemy armor the evacuation helicopter pilot deemed the LZ "too hot," with multiple SAM launchers across the mountains and the team was told to get to a new LZ at the bottom of the hill by a lake within 4 minutes or be left behind. Despite Gaz's anger at having to go back down the same hill just ceded to the enemy, "Soap" took point and led the team down the hill. Ssgt. Griggs and his fellow Marines covered the SAS as they boarded the helicopter, and all successfully evacuated. Tips *The tavern in which you use the detonators has an AK-47 Grenadier with about 5 GP-25 grenades and a M249 SAW lying on a bed. * When back at the barn, keep under cover and quickly pop out to shoot the tanks and call in airstrikes. * After a certain amount of time, the enemies stop spawning, leaving you with the ones that are already there. (There's some near the barn, possibly a few squads in the village, and another squad near the LZ.) If you're fast enough, you could take advantage of this. * When running down to the LZ, go down through the field to the west and keep to the west while running down as it has less enemies. * When running down to the LZ, only shoot enemies which are an immediate danger, just keep running fast! * At the very start, where you first verse the enemy, you can go up to the church steeple and find a large quantity of RPG-7s and an M21. * Instead of fending off the original force of enemies at where the main squad is, immediately man the mini gun as you are still able to kill some of the enemies and you also are able to kill the helicopters that airdrop more enemies. *If you pick up some RPG-7's in the tower and wait to use them at the point where Soap must man the minigun, when the helicopters arrive it is a fantastic time to gain the acheivment 'Bird on the ground' for Xbox 360 Trivia * It is considered one of the hardest missions on Veteran. * The multiplayer map Creek has a similar artistic appearance to this level. * Sometimes, when you are looking around the Sea Knight helicopter, you might see a dead marine in digital desert camo. The reason for this glitch is unknown. *There is a glitch that allows you to get over the fence at the beginning. In order to get there, you need to stand on a tree stump that has an ax lodged in it, then you jump towards the fence. From there onwards, you can head to the enemy's spawn area, though if you stay there for too long when they call in for the mortar strike, you will be trapped. *The javelin at the barn could have possibly been the one located in the church tower during the mission Safehouse. *You could destroy all 8 helicopters that appear in the mission. The first 5 could be shot down with the minigun, while the other 3 could be shot down with the RPG lying on the fence in front of the barn. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call_of_Duty_4_Single_Player_Levels